


Fabric

by KilljoyWhoDied



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Deepthroating, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Questioning, Rebound, Slash, Smut, past percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyWhoDied/pseuds/KilljoyWhoDied
Summary: A desperate Percy comes to Nico in search of comfort and instead finds more than he expected but exactly what he hoped for.





	Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the random need to try and write something smutty and figured some lowkey angsty Percico would do just fine. I'm not entirely sure whether I messed up grammar some bit, but whatever.
> 
> I deliberately didn't go into detail, but in my headcanon, this is set some 5 to 10 years after The Last Olympian and doesn't really deal with Heroes of Olympus (I haven't read Trials of Apollo), with Nico and Percy both grown up and living away from camp and the demigod world. Funny enough, this were some of the easiest almost-2000 words I wrote in a while.
> 
> Kudos and comments are love, do leave some if you like it.

Eye contact. A few, precious moments of silence, as they come to a mutual understanding. A tentative first touch, fingers hooking into a belt loop—how cliché, part of Nico thinks—and then the dam breaks, all inhibitions disappear faster than their clothes do, and before too long, there's Nico's hands exploring Percy's abs and Percy running his fingers through Nico's hair and it's beyond wrong and they absolutely should not be doing this but in this very moment, Nico can't bring himself to care, silencing these thoughts and locking away the guilt in his stomach and just focusing on Percy. Percy's lips, Percy's tongue, Percy's breath and Percy's moans, Percy's voice as he utters meaningless declarations of want and need, Percy's pants rubbing over his own while Percy's hips grind against his own. It's a beautiful, terrible mess and he knows he is going to regret all of it, sooner or later. Chances are, sooner.

He lets his hands wander, past the belt, confident now, assertive, enjoying the surprised gasps out of Percy's mouth, a sound he has never expected to hear, not before today, not before earlier, not before now. He feels, touches, gropes, even, and Percy lets him, encourages him, keeping his tongue busy before moving, over Nico's chin, jaw, neck. He hasn't thought to ask Percy, there was no opportunity to, but he's pretty sure this is the first time Percy's ever done something like this with a guy. It feels special, kind of, and a part of him takes pride in it, a possessive part, roaring, victoriously. He drowns that feeling out, too. He doesn't _have_ Percy, not this way, he never hasn't, not like—

Pushing these thoughts aside, he slowly slides down, going eye-level with Percy's crotch, hands busy to undo the other man's fly. If the surprised noise from above—Gods, who knew Percy was capable of such sounds? is any indication, then Percy has not expected him to do so. Surprised becomes whiny and then appreciative as Nico pulls his pants down, nuzzling against Percy's underwear, pressing kisses against the bulge in the fabric, tracing out the shape of it with his lips, deeply satisfied by the way Percy's hips jerk in expectation every time he kisses the skin above the rim before he finally relieves him of the briefs, freeing his cock, at last and _oh_ the sigh of relief out of Percy's mouth when Nico touches it for the first time. He's pretty sure he makes a much more embarrassing sound, but it's Percy's noises that edge him on, so much more than his own pleasure.

He slowly starts moving his fingers, up and down, adding spit in between, trailing little licks and kisses along the length. It's not like he hasn't done this before, far from it. Percy starts moving along with his motions, thrusting against Nico's palm rhythmically, eyes silently pleading with him to go further. His heart is racing, triump, excitement, adrenaline rushing through his entire body, anxious to make this as good as he can for Percy. He starts with kisses, taking a bit more between his lips every time, before Percy's length sliding in and out of his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Percy is audibly holding back moans and Nico wants to tell him to stop, to be as loud as he wants to be, to let Nico hear him, but he doesn't, not stopping, not pausing, steadying his hands against the other man's hips and holding him in place.

He goes deeper now, the head of Percy's cock hitting the back of his throat, making him gag for a second before he gets himself under control again. _Now_ Percy lets out those moans and Nico gives a calming noise, coming out as a hum, pleasantly vibrating around the other's groin, Percy thrusting, pushing in, making him gag again, but he takes it, doing his best to breathe through his nose, throating the cock as good as he can. Percy is whining, high-pitched now, Nico still holding his hips back with his hands to the best of his abilities.

'Stop', Percy chokes out, and Nico halts, pulls back, off Percy's dick. Saliva covers his mouth, pulling strands to the tip of Percy's cock before getting up, slowly.

'I've—I mean I never', Percy is stammering now, blushing, so vulnerable and insecure, Nico thinks, as Percy awkwardly looks at him and then at Nico's crotch—he has quite the notable bulge, too—and it finally dawns on him and Percy eventually manages to form a somewhat coherent sentence. It's somewhere along the lines of 'please' and 'can I?' and there might be a 'I've never done this' in there but Nico doesn't really pay attention anymore because then _Percy_ kneels down in front of _him_ and starts undoing _his_ fly and oh Gods. If he has never expected to suck Percy off, then he has even less expected for _him_ to receive a blowjob from _Percy_.

Percy doesn't take as much time, frantically pulling down Nico's pants and underpants at once and Nico can see him swallow when Percy stares at Nico's cock inches from his face before slowly trying to take it into his mouth. It's awkward and painfully obvious that Percy has never done anything like this before. He can barely fit half of it in at first and if there is a breathless 'fuck you're big' muttered, Nico opts to not hear it. Instead, he reaches down, helping Percy guide Nico's cock into Percy's mouth. It hurts, for a second, and even though he pretends it doesn't—because who cares if it does when this might be the only time he can ever receive head from Percy? but Percy notices and hastily tries to adjust. He takes a few moments figuring out how to keep his teeth away from Nico's dick but then he slowly starts licking and sucking and Gods it is still awkward, Nico thinks, Percy kneeling for him like this, touching all of Nico's dick that he can't take into his mouth but it's so good regardless. Percy's back is to the wall and Nico is caressing his hair.

Percy is struggling but he's getting there, looking up to Nico as if to see if he's doing good. Nico tries to smile, it probably comes out as more of a grimace, but he doesn't exactly keep quiet, hoping to encourage Percy, slowly moving along with Percy's hands and lips. Percy is eager enough, trying to take as much of Nico's cock into his mouth—and to be fair, it isn't all that big, not that either of them cares about it—and it feels like it's only been moments when Percy pauses, again dragging his tongue over Nico's cock, before looking up, awkward again, face flushed, trying to contain his obvious insecurity. 'Please', Percy breathes, and it sounds very pleading indeed, 'could you?' and Nico isn't really sure what he means until Percy gestures towards Nico's hands in his hair and looks anywhere but Nico's face and mutters something about wanting to be good and could Nico help him? and Nico is hesitant, he really is, 'are you sure?', he asks, Percy nods, wrapping his lips around the head of Nico's dick again, silently pleading with him and Nico grips his hair, a hand on Percy's head, pushing his cock into Percy's mouth and then Percy gags and Nico stops but those green eyes give him a determined look, a hint of a nod, and so he keeps going and fuck, Percy's mouth feels too good around him, even more so once Percy manages to relax his jaw enough for Nico to push all the way in, the tip of his cock entering Percy's throat.

He glances down again, a silent question for consent, that is happily given and then he pulls out a bit and starts thrusting in again and if he thought receiving a blowjob from Percy was good, then getting to fuck into Percy's mouth is overwhelming. Percy gags a lot, and a part of Nico, a part he usually keeps reserved for people who dress in leather and prefer collars over necklaces, is pleased, growling, every time Percy chokes on his cock and he's getting the hang of it surprisingly fast and whatever rational thinking is left in Nico's head wonders whether it has to do with any demigodly powers but the majority of him is focused on filling Percy's throat, over and over. Percy drools on himself, running down his chin and staining his shirt and fuck Nico is going to come if the other man keeps making these noises. Percy seems to sense what he's thinking, because he nods again and tries to push himself even deeper on Nico's shaft and he tries to look up at him like this is a cheap adult movie and it's cheesy and cringe but it's all it takes to push Nico over the edge, senselessly jerking his hips against Percy's face, blowing his load into his mouth and he's whining and moaning and probably stuttering Percy's name a lot more than he would care do admit.

And then Percy is standing again and without thinking, Nico kisses him, bare chests touching, the sound of fabric rustling and Percy's erection rubbing against his spent cock. He grimaces slightly upon tasting himself on Percy's tongue, but it doesn't matter, he thinks as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around Percy's cock, jerking him off, what matters is that he just facefucked Percy fucking Jackson and really, how lucky can a guy get? Shortly after, Percy comes, thrusts into Nico's hands and moans into their kiss and really, it's a mess. It's a beautiful, terrible mess and he knows he is going to regret all of it, sooner or later, but right now, he couldn't give any less fucks.

They stumble into the bathroom and Nico learns that a water-bending lover is a huge upgrade when it comes to making out under the shower. They scrub the sticky semen off each other and then they’re just kissing, softer this time, less hungry, and honestly, it’s one of the most sensual things Nico has experienced so far, not least thanks to Percy keeping the water warm and out of their faces and Nico’s not sure whether he’s imagining things but it feels like the drops are massaging them and he really wouldn’t put it past Percy to be doing just that.

Later, he goes down on Percy again, this time until he comes into Nico’s mouth, all whimpering and desperate and, by unspoken agreement, Percy stays, wrapped around Nico. It’s kind of hard to fall asleep when there’s someone behind you with a hard-to-miss bulge in their pants pressed against your ass, but both of them pass out eventually and falling asleep next to Percy is probably second best to waking up next to Percy, Nico thinks.

He’s not sure whether to be disappointed or angry when he does wake up to find Percy gone. It’s not like he hasn’t expected it. He picks up the note Percy left, covered in his typical scrawling, and skips through it before angrily crumbling up the paper. A shaken, desperate Percy hadn’t exactly been on his to-do list for the evening before and he’s gotten more than he bargained for when he let him in, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want more. He doesn’t need an explanation, he’s fully aware of Percy’s _situation_ and for a moment, he feels something like pity. He wonders whether Percy’s sudden crisis of sexuality has to do with it before deciding that it’s none of his business.

It’s nobody’s business than that of the former couple, to be precise, but either way, he makes a mental note to send an Iris Message to Annabeth some time.


End file.
